Young Parents
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: What would happen if Anna and Gabriel were best friends since they were born? How would they get together? And what would declaring their love result in? Read to find out details.
1. Professing Love

It's June 4, 1882 in Vaseria Transylvania. The princess of the royal gypsy family Anna Valerious who is 13 and her best friend since they were babies Gabriel Van Helsing who is 14 are in the barn sitting in silence until Anna breaks it. "Gabriel?" She asked looking at him.

He turned to look back at her. "Yes, Anna?"

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to travel the world with the only person you've ever loved?"

"Not really. Just wondered what it was like outside of Transylvania in general. Why?"

"It's nothing. Nevermind." She said looking away sadly hoping he didn't see it.

However, he did see it. The sadness on her face concerned him. Gabriel used his finger to gently pull her face around to look at him again. "It's something. You're sad. I know you. What is it?"

She just looked at him and didn't say anything. Instead, she pulled his face down and kissed him full on the lips. It shocked him at first, but then he kissed her back after five seconds. She pulled away after a minute. "I love you, Gabriel. And as more than a friend."

He didn't say anything. He just pulled her back in for another kiss. More passionate, but sweet and soft at the same time. She slid the tip of her tongue across his bottom lip and he pulled away. She frowned. "Don't worry. I just wanted to say I love you too. I have for a year now, but I didn't want to scare you away. So I kept my distance."

Anna started to smile. "You love me?"

He chuckled at the hope shining in her eyes. "Yes. Now and forever, Anna."

"Then prove it and make love to me right here right now." She whispered as she lent forward to capture his lips again.

He rolled them over so she was on her back and he was on top. He took her dress off as she started to take his shirt off. And they continued until they finally made love for the first time.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, the couple lay naked on the barn floor basking in the glow of their lovemaking. Anna had her head on Gabriel's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her waist. "You feeling ok?"<p>

She looked up at him. "I'm fine, Gabriel. It only hurt for a moment. Besides, it was wonderful. Pleasurable."

Gabriel smiled. and kissed her temple. "It's getting late. I should get home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK." She agreed and they got up getting dressed quickly.

Gabriel walked her to the front of the manor and kissed her softly. "Good nite, Beautiful."

Smiling, she waived as he started to walk home. "Good nite, Gabriel. I love you."

He was too far away to hear her, but he smiled and waived back blowing her a kiss. Anna walked inside and to her room.


	2. The Chase and A Surprise

During the night, there was a vampire attack by the brides of Dracula. When Anna heard a crash, she got up and ran downstairs out the front door. Looking around frantically, she ran. She ran until she reached Gabriel's house. She knocked a few times and when there was no answer, she pushed on the door and it opened. "Hello?! Gabriel?!"

There was no answer. She started to panic and ran through the house looking for him. After thirty minutes and him nowhere in sight, she ran home and quickly dressed. She ran to the armory and grabbed some weapons. After that, she went to grab some extra clothes just in case then quickly left without leaving a note to tell her parents or brother where she was headed. She was gonna find Gabriel if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Anna still hadn't found her boyfriend. But she wasn't giving up. She was determined to find him. She was in a hotel in Greece where she looked for him for the last two days. Not finding him in this city, she packed her things and left for London.<p>

* * *

><p>For the next four months, the search was still on. She was now in Paris where she heard Van Helsing was last seen. Over the last three months, Gabriel started to make a name for himself. But not in a good way. There were wanted posters all over Europe of him. Anna finished settling in her hotel and suddenly felt a nudge in her abdomen. *Whoa! what was that?* She thought and put her hand to her stomach as she felt another nudge. She kept thinking for a minute when realization came to her. *Oh no! Now I REALLY have to find him!* She thought.<p>

She grabbed some weapons and left the hotel. A few minutes later, she takes a quick pit stop to get a drink. While sipping her water, something flies through the door. Following after, none other than Gabriel Van Helsing himself. She watched him, but he never noticed her. A minute later, the creature was dead and Gabriel was gone.

Anna was saddened that he never noticed her, but she was determined to find him. She paid for her drink and left back to her hotel to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, she packed up and set off to look for her beloved once again. Two months later, she was back in London as that is where her beloved was last seen. She walked out of her hotel room and felt a sudden rush of liquid. Looking down, she noticed it was her water. It had broken and she was hit with a suddenly very strong contraction. "AAAHHH!"<p>

The next thing she knew, she was being helped to a nearby hospital. An hour later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Looking at her daughter, she smiled. "Hi there, Baby Girl. I'm your mama." The baby looked up and cooed. "I think I'll name you Laura. Laura Louise Valerious Van Helsing."

Baby Laura smiled and for the next hour, Anna rested.

* * *

><p>When Anna awoke, she realized where she was, but where she was supposed to be. She quickly got dressed and dressed Laura. She wrapped her daughter up and quickly snuck out of the hospital in search of Gabriel. A few minutes later, there's a screeching of a large creature and the next thing she knows, a large three times the size of a human bird is landing right in front her dead. "AAHH!"<p>

"WHAAA!" Laura started wailing.

Anna looked at her then started to bounce her a little shushing her. A man come up and turns her to face him. Anna looked up and realized it was HIM. Her eyes widen in shock. "Are you ok?"

Anna blinked then stuttered. "G...G...G...Gabriel?"

He looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed then realization dawned on him. "Anna?"

"Whaaa!" Came from her arms.

The two look down. "Who's this?" Gabriel asked.

Anna half smiled and handed Laura over to him. "This is our daughter."

He looked at her shocked. "Ou...ou...our daughter?"

She nodded. "She was just born an hour and fifteen minutes ago. Meet Laura Louise Valerious Van Helsing."

Laura whimpered as Gabriel gently stroked her little hand with his finger. "She's so tiny."

"She looks like you, but with my hair."

"She's beautiful, Anna." He said as he handed her back to her.

"Yes she is. I'm sorry you missed it, but at least you're here now. I'm just glad you're alright. What happened to you?"

"It's a long story."

"I love you, Gabriel. And this little girl right here in my arms just makes me love you even more. I was so worried when I saw you were missing. I ran away to come look for you."

"Anna, you shouldn't have done that. It's dangerous. You could have been killed."

"And what about you?! You were missing, but I didn't believe you were dead. I was determined to find you if it was the last thing I did." She said harshly. "I loved you, Gabriel and I still do. Wherever you go, I go."

"What about your parents? They must be worried sick about you."

"They've been searching for me. But I avoided them. I wasn't going back. Not until I found you and could bring you home. You're my everything, Gabriel. I can't live without you. And now we have a little girl who needs her father. Don't leave me again. I couldn't bare it. The last few months have been devastating. I need you. Just as much as our daughter does. She needs two parents. Not one."

Gabriel sighed. "Are you absolutely sure you don't wanna go back?"

"Yes. One hundred percent and more."

"Then come with me." He said and led her to where his horse was.


	3. Camp

"Where are we going?" Anna asked as Gabriel helped her onto the horse.

"Camp. Then Vatican City, Rome." He replied getting on behind her and grabbing the reins.

"Vatican City, Rome?"

"You will see, Love. It's where I've been working from." He said as he started towards his camp.

"Working?"

"Yes. And it's more important now than ever as we're a family now."

"Gabriel, money isn't a problem. I have all that."

"It's not the money. It's the dangerous creatures that crawl around the continent."

"She's a Valerious Van Helsing. No matter how many creatures we capture and or kill, she'll always be in danger. If we wait to have more children, fine. But I don't wanna wait until I'm too old to have any. Neither should you. No matter how many creatures die, even in the future, our family will always be hunted. We're cursed. It'll never end. No matter how hard we try to end it. We can only fight and run. But we can't hide. It's the curse of our family. Even so, I want nothing more than to be your wife and have a family with you. It's all that matters to me."

Gabriel stopped the horse and got off. He took Laura then helped Anna off before giving her Laura back. And ignoring her rant, he showed her to the tent. "We sleep in here overnight. We leave as soon as the sun rises." He said with an edge to his voice.

It didn't go unnoticed by Anna. "Gabriel."

He turned to face her. "What?"

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked starting to tear up.

Gabriel noticed the tears and sat in front of her on his knees. His facial expression softened. "I'm sorry, Anna. No. You didn't say anything wrong. It's been a rough six months. I guess I just took it out on you. I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that." He said as he cupped her cheek.

She let one tear fall and he wiped it away. Looking back at him, she sniffled. "It's been even tougher for me. I know it's been really tough on you, but even tougher on me. These last six months, have been horrifying trying to find you. Then I find out four months later I'm thirteen and pregnant with YOUR child. I've been so scared, but I was determined to find you and I wasn't gonna stop until I did. Even if that meant raising this baby on my own until then. But now we're together again. I'm relieved and at least somewhat happy. But I'm not so sure YOU'RE happy. That you even love me anymore."

"No, Anna. You're all wrong. Sweetheart, of COURSE I still love you. I never stopped. But after six months, I thought it'd be best if I just let you go. But then you show up during the end of my mission to kill the giant mockingbird and with a newborn baby no less. OUR baby. I was so stunned, but then all I could think is that since you wouldn't go home, I had to do everything in my power to protect you. BOTH of you. Just looking at this little girl we created together, I feel nothing, but love for her. And I will do EVERYTHING in my power to make sure she is safe." He said then kissed Laura's forehead. Laura whimpered. "Shhhh. It's ok, Princess. Mama and Papa are here to protect you." He whispered in her ear.

Laura calmed. Gabriel pecked Anna's lips and quickly went out to put the fire out. He came back in and saw his soon to be wife and daughter both fast asleep. Smiling, he layed down next to them and curled Anna against him, securing both her and Laura in his arms. He kissed Anna's temple and fell asleep.


	4. Stolen and Found Again

The next morning at sunrise, Gabriel awoke and looked over to see Anna, but no Laura. He shook Anna who quickly awoke. "What is it, Gabriel?"

"Where's Laura?" He asked worriedly.

Anna looked down and realized she was gone. She looked back up at Gabriel panicked. "Oh my, God! Where's our baby?!"

Gabriel kissed her forehead. "I'll go out of the tent and see if there are any signs of where she could be. Stay here."

Anna nodded and Gabriel got up walking outside the tent. Looking around, he found footprints in a line coming and going to and from the tent. Looking closely at them and quickly examining them, he realized they were only there for an hour. He looked towards the footprints leading away from the tent and realized whoever was here, left a trail to mark their path unnoticed. He went back inside the tent and Anna looked at him scared. "Well?"

"She was stolen. Right from under our noses an hour ago. If we pack up and leave quickly, we could probably catch them. The kidnapper left a trail unnoticed."

She nodded and quickly helped him to pack up.

* * *

><p>For the next five years, they never stopped searching for their lost daughter. The morning they found out, they never caught them. Even though they searched futilely for the next five years, they were never going to give up. They were determined to find her.<p>

Today is now Laura's sixth birthday and the couple are now in a forest in Mangalia, Romania. They get to a small opening and Gabriel looks at his wife. "You go North and East. I'll go South and West. We'll meet back here in two hours unless one of us finds her."

Nodding, Anna went North. Gabriel headed South.

* * *

><p>Walking through the South part of the forest a few minutes later, Gabriel heard screaming. He ran towards the screaming and the next thing he knew, he was being run into. He stopped and looked down to see a girl with long curly brown hair. Helping her up, he spoke. "I'm sorry. What's your name?"<p>

"Laura." She responded softly.

"Who or what are you running from?"

"Bad people." She said in the same tone. "I'm looking for my parents."

Looking at the girl closely, he recognized her. "Laura?"

She looked at him confused. "What?"

He didn't say anything. He just picked her up and hugged her tight. Pulling away after thirty seconds, he caressed her cheek. "I'm your father, Laura."

She started to tear up. "Papa?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah, Sweetheart. I'm your papa. Your mother and I have been looking for you the last six years. Today's your birthday. Did you know that?"

She nodded. "I wanna see Mama."

Picking her up, he took off towards North where Anna went.

* * *

><p>25 minutes later, he spotted her. "Anna!"<p>

Anna turned around. "Did you find her?"

Gabriel moved to the side to reveal Laura. Laura looked up. "Mama?"

"Laura?"

She nodded and ran to give her mother a hug. "I love you, Mama."

Anna picked her up, hugging her like a lifeline. "My baby girl. Your father and I never stopped looking for you. We love you so much."

"I've been looking for you too." She replied pulling away. "Why'd you give me up?"

"We didn't, Baby. You were stolen. In the middle of the night and when we woke up, we panicked. We searched for you everywhere and weren't gonna give up until we found you."

"Take me home, Mama. I don't like those people."

"What did they do to you?"

"They make me work and if I don't, they beat me." She said rolling her sleeves up to reveal some overlapping bruises.

Anna gasped. "My poor baby. Don't worry, you're safe now. Mama and Papa will take care of you."

Laura nodded and layed her head on her shoulder. Gabriel took them to the horse and they all headed to Vaseria.


	5. Bad News

A week later, they arrived in Vaseria, Transylvania. Gabriel stops the horse and gets off. He takes Laura from Anna and Anna gets down. They walk over towards the crowd as the whole town was gathering by the well. Looking up, the couple saw Velken standing on the edge of the well. Velken was scanning the crowd to make sure everyone was there when he spotted a familiar face. "Anna?!"

The crowd separated as Anna waived. "Hello, Big Brother."

"Anna." He said smiling as he got down to hug her.

Anna met him half way and hugged him tight. "It's so good to see you again."

Velken pulled away. "Where did you go? Where have you been the last seven years?"

"Traveling. The first year, I went looking for Gabriel when he went missing. During my search, I found out I was pregnant. I was four months along by then. Two months later, I gave birth to a little girl and that same night, I found Gabriel. Later that night, our daughter was stolen and we never stopped searching for her. After six years, we finally found her. She just turned six a week ago. We found her on her birthday. Throughout the six years, Gabriel and I married."

"Married?" He asked surprised.

"Yes." She replied showing him her ring.

"Congrats, Baby Sister."

Anna smiled. "Thanks." She said and turned to look at her husband and daughter. "Laura, you wanna meet your uncle?"

Laura lifted her head off Gabriel's shoulder. "Uncle?"

"Qui, Sweetheart."

Laura nodded and Gabriel set her on her feet. She took his hand and they walked up to the siblings. Velken bent down so he was eye-level with her. "Hello, Laura. I'm your Uncle Velken."

"Velken?"

"Right. Uncle Velken. I'm your mommy's brother."

"Cool. Nice to meet you, Uncle Velken."

"It's nice to meet you too, Sweety." He replied and stood up. "She looks like you, Gabriel."

"She does. But she has her mother's hair."

"Very much so. Welcome home."

"Thanks. How're your parents?"

Velken looked crestfallen. Anna frowned. "What is it?"

Velken looked at her. "Mama was killed two years ago. And Papa went missing almost twelve months ago."

"What?!" She whisper-yelled.

"I'm sorry, Anna. Mama's dead and Papa hasn't been found."

Anna teared up and Gabriel pulled her into a tight comforting embrace. She held onto him like a lifeline and cried into his chest. Laura was confused and looked at her father. "What does that mean, Papa?"

Still holding his wife, he looked down at his daughter. "It means you will never get to meet your grandma. And probably never meet your grandpa either."

At that, Laura teared up starting to cry and hugged him. Anna pulled away wiping her tears and picked Laura up who started to cry into her shoulder. Anna looked at her brother. "You do what you have to quickly. Gabriel and I are going to the manor."

Velken nodded and Anna carrying Laura and Gabriel following, all headed towards the manor.


End file.
